Anti-Wanda
- Outfits ▾= - Prison= - Oddlympics ▾= - #1= - #2= }} }} - Forms ▾= - Care Fairy= }} }} |gender = Female |haircolor = Blue |eyecolor = Pink |species = Anti-Fairies |age = The same as Wanda |affiliations = Anti-Fairies |aliases = Clarice |enemies = Jorgen Von Strangle, Timmy Turner |homeworld = Anti-Fairy World |residence = Anti-Fairy World |interests = Eating sandwiches with her feet |parents = Big Anti-Daddy (father) Anti-Mrs.Fairywinkle (mother) |grandparents = Anti-Nana Cadabra (grandmother) Anti-Grandpa Cadabra (Grandfather) |spouses = Anti-Cosmo (husband) |children = Foop (son) |siblings = Anti-Blonda (sister) |others = Anti-Piero and Anti-Carmino (uncles) Anti-Juandissimo (ex-boyfriend) |first = That Old Black Magic |last = Balance of Flour |voiced by = Susan Blakeslee }} Anti-Wanda Anti-Fairywinkle-Anti-Cosma is the Anti-Fairy counterpart of Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma. She is Foop's mother and Anti-Cosmo's wife. Character Because all Anti-Fairies are the opposite of their fairy counterparts, instead of being smart and hot tempered like Wanda, Anti-Wanda is dim-witted and always happy, just like Cosmo. Her IQ is so low that she doesn't know how to eat properly, and as such she eats with her feet (instead of her hands like normal people), and much like Cosmo, she foils plans without knowing what's going on. She has a few missing teeth and speaks in a Southern accent, hillbilly and country. Description Anti-Wanda resembles Wanda, but her color scheme is dark blue and black. She has bat wings and a black crown like all Anti-Fairies. She has pink eyes like Wanda, although she is missing teeth and the rest of her teeth are crooked. She also does not wear any shoes because she uses her feet to eat sandwiches. Personality Anti-Wanda speaks in a southern hillbilly accent and eats with her feet. Her stupidity is often the cause of trouble for Timmy and her husband. It is unclear whether or not Anti-Wanda is a real threat, because usually she is just following her husband's lead. Background In April when bad luck happens, the Anti-Fairies were released to do the bad luck, Anti-Wanda was still trapped until Timmy and Cosmo wished them all out. Without knowing that they caused trouble, all of the Anti-Fairies were released to cause havoc. But they were eventually sent back when Timmy tricked them into going to Fairy World. They were now trapped in a maximum security prison where the worst villains of all time were kept. The prison was wish-proof, so no one could wish them out. Timmy made a plan to break Anti-Cosmo out, but every one of them failed, and one reason was because of Anti-Wanda's stupidity. Despite this Timmy and his godparents were able to get Anti-Cosmo out and were able to do the Fagiggly Gland surgery for Cosmo. Later she broke out thanks to Professor Calamitous. She was recaptured however thanks to Jimmy's modified Hyper Cube. After that she is usually seen in Anti-Fairy World with the other Anti-Fairies and her husband. In the television special Anti-Poof, Anti-Wanda gets pregnant and gives birth to Foop. Later on, Foop betrays the other Anti-Fairies by turning Anti-Fairy World into a happy and colorful place. Despite this betrayal, when Foop is defeated Anti-Wanda still loves her son and shoves a bottle in his mouth when he was crying. Later on, she and Anti-Cosmo brought a cake with a metal file tool stuck in it so that he could try escape from his "maximum security time out" at Abracatraz. Opposites *Anti-Wanda is reckless and incredibly dumb. *Cosmo gave birth to Poof, but Anti-Wanda gave birth to Foop. *Anti-Wanda doesn't nag anybody. *While Wanda eats with her hands, Anti-Wanda likes eating sandwiches with her feet. *Anti-Wanda hates chocolate. *Anti-Wanda never gets angry. Category:Anti-Fairies Category:Anti-Cosmo's family Category:Villains Category:Magical Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters voiced by Susan Blakeslee Category:Main Villains Category:Red Joker Category:Season 2